The Past Comes Before The Future
by Da Rose From Da Desert Garden
Summary: A little girl that just so happened to be a healer finds a badly injure silver haired youkai in the forest what could this lead to? Why are the stories better that the summaries? Some things will remain a mistery forever... Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN MY OWN WILL

Chapter 1

Missy was simply eight years old when her youkai family was murdered. Since then she lived in a forest feeding off wild fruits, because she was still young and had no idea how to hunt. It was pure luck that she was alive and hadn't been taken as pet for another youkai…

She lived in a small cave by the riverside and spent the day walking around the forest searching for food. However, it was winter and the trees were bare. She was starving and had lost all the weight she had gained in the long summer months. If the weather kept up this cruelty she would die soon, because in addition to the food problem it was snowing, and the only thing Missy had to keep her warm was her tail, and seeing as she only had one and it small for her age it couldn't do her much good.

However, she kept her hopes up and walked through the forest collecting the last of the berries off the tree branches, the snow high enough that it made walking difficult. She stopped when she saw something shinning on the ground, something silvery white. Missy crept closer and saw a big demon lying on the frozen snow, completely covered by the blanket of white. He had long silver hair and big fox ears just like her! Peeking out from under the snow she could see his tails, all four of them!!

She moved closer and saw the reason why he was lying on the cold ground. He had a huge wound on his chest, staining the snow that covered him and lay under him red. She leaned over him looking into his face, and at that moment his eyes opened faintly and she was able to see their golden hue

"Help me" he implored her, his voice rasping out in an almost an undetectable whisper.

Missy let the berries she had collected fall from her skirt deciding she would help the youkai. After all he seemed nice and he had asked her for help. Her mother had always told her to help those in need, as long as they were good. This weird man with the gentle voice couldn't be so bad.

Missy placed her small hands over the hole the youkai had in his chest slowly feeling the healing process begin...

After she was done healing his wound she felt exhausted, but he youkai still didn't wake up. She grimaced at the thought of pulling him all the way to her cave to protect him from the falling snow. She couldn't help but hope he wasn't as heavy as he looked…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Missy shuddered not only from the cold but from the aching pain in her teeth. She had to transform into her kitsune form in order to pull the youkai to her cave. She had sunk her fangs into his clothing and pulled him the distance avoiding rocks and rough terrain which made the walk longer.

She was starved. She had been forced to leave the berries she had collected behind, and the storm that had started was so strong she didn't dare go out. Besides, she had to take care of the stranger she had saved. She turned to look at him studying his features, and decided that they were alike: he had long silver hair, hers was long and golden, when she had seen his eyes they had been amber or gold, like her eyes were silver gray with a black rim, but most people didn't notice that. You had to be really close to see that feature…

She decided that in order to ignore the hunger she would go to sleep… on the floor, seeing as the Youkai was occupying her bed. It was a shame that tonight was rather cold…

*****

Yoko awoke in a small cave; he was sure that he wouldn't be able to stand inside it without risking hitting his head. He wondered how he arrived here… All he could remember after the attack were some beautiful and childish silver eyes looking at him.

He sat up in the rather small cot he had been placed on, almost stepping on the small female figure laying on the floor when he tried to get out of bed. He stared at the child in silence. It had been this insignificant kitsune that had saved him from death, this child. Looking closely she couldn't be that old. She only had one tail which meant her appearance didn't betray her origins. Taking a closer look he saw that she was trembling from the cold floor, and he couldn't help but feel ashamed that he was criticizing her while she had saved him, brought him to her home and given her bed to him, not considering the cold or the consequences of her actions.

This proved to him that there were still fools in the Makai. The fact that she was good didn't mean she wasn't a fool. Yet, he had to be thankful, the little girl had done him a favor, the biggest of all favors, and he needed to repay her for that. Besides she might become useful...

**Days Later**

Missy woke up warm in a soft bed. She was sure she was dreaming. Everything felt so nice and warm. She was sure that this was a dream and was reluctant to open her eyes savoring the comfort until she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Stop pretending to be asleep. I would like to speak to you child" A male voice ordered.

Missy opened her eyes in fright. "Who are you? And where am I?" She asked her voice barely audible.

"My name is Yoko. I am a Thief, and you are a guest in my home. Let me remind you that I am in charge, and I ask the questions." Yoko confused himself, he was threatening a child. What was wrong with him?

"Yes sir. I understand" The girl said with an obedience that caught him off guard. "However, if I could ask a question I would greatly appreciate it"

Yoko was surprised. She didn't look educated. Maybe she wasn't a worthless street rat after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:.............................use your imagination and read the best disclaimer you've ever read and will never be able to top........................

Chapter 3

"Of course you may ask your question as always as you answer mine" Yoko said

"Why am I here"

"Because you saved my life and I wanted to return the favor to you. Now its my turn to ask you a question right?"

Missy nodded.

"Just let me tell you how this works. I will tell you what I want to know and you will tell me everything. Is that clear........ Good. I want to know your name, what tipe of demon you are and how did you heal my wounds the last healers are extinct." Yoko stared as the girl seemed to analize his demands.

"Well i'm Missy Camrynn, I'm a shadow fox and I've been able to heal things and people since I was really little" Missy's voice was free of doubt.

Yoko smirked when she said little as if she was big in any sense she was barely three foot tall maybe less needless to say he doubled her height. If she didn't start growing she'd be a midget demon. But her beauty could make up for that unless of course she grew some werird demon uglyness. In the meantime he knew how she would be usefull to him.

To think that he had in his house what could be considered one of the last healers. Her abilities would be easy to hide after all she didn't even look demonic. She could even pass off as human. Even though she said she was a kitsune she had no ears poking out of her golden hair. Nor did she have fangs or claws. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"Are you wondering why I don't look like a fox"

Yoko caught off guard by her perception nodded.

Missy smiled and immediatly threw the covers off her and jumped to the floor. "Promise you won't tell anyone" she said with childish exitement. Yoko nodded in agreement and there befoore her eyes she transformed. She grew claws, fangs and even foxes ears and in a blink of an eye she returned to her human looking self.

"I don't like looking like that. Someone like that killed my family."

"That means that you have no reason to return to the forest why don't you stay here with me?" Yoko asked

Missy's eyes shone as stars "Really? You'll be like my new daddy? and without saying another word she threw herself at him in ehat he considered was the biggest hug he had ever received.

******************

And so time passed by and the thief in Yoko's band all took it as their mission to take care of Missy, for two reasons first: Yoko had a liking to her and had ordered them to do so and  
second: whenever they returned from some dangerous adventure they would bring wild animals among other things so that Missy would make them one of her delicious meald. Needless to say had they not been both demons and thiefs they would have been rather fat.

She also had another talent that they discovered when she turned 16.

"Here's the perfect little birthday chef" Kuroune smirked as she shot him a nasty look. She was way too self concious about her hieight. It was bad enough knowing she was the shortest person in the room but Kourone among others like to remind it to her a little too much.

"Would you like me to feed you poison?" Missy asked with such a sweet expression anyone would have thought she was asking him if he would like a second helping.

"I'd smell it" Kuroune informed her.

"Actually I could hide the scent with herbs and bats don't have such shap sense of smell as fox demons so you would hardly notice what you're eating" Missy smiled sweetly at the horrified expression on his face and without hesitating dragged him to where Yoko was "Daddy" she said in that whiny voice she used only when she wanted somethind hard to get.

"Yes?" Yoko said bemused

"Kourone refuses to dance with me. It seems he's traumatized by somethind I said"

"Knowing you. What you said wasn't nice." Yoko said knowingly. He has feared that by growing up surrounded by brutal merciless men she would lose some of her ladylikeness but he had been wrong. She could act like a perfect little spoiled lady when she wanted to of course.

"Well maybe. I just so happened to mention something about putting poison in his food if he kept calling me little. But I haven't. Yet." Yoko looked at his pale friend that seemed to be coming somewhat into himself after Missy said that she had not poisoned him at least until the moment. but decided to not torture him with making him dance with Missy at least not now.

"Maybe you should wait till he gains his composure and in the meantime dance with Kenji." Yoko recommended. At first Missy was against it but then allowed herself to be convinced.

And it was there when they heard her scream. Kenji was half groping her right there on the dace floor. And when she tried to pull away he ripped half of her clothes off.

No one was sure who did it because they all threw themselves at him but Kenji's head only lasted a few seconds more on his shoulders before rolling to the floor at Missy's feet. Wich only made her scream louder. She knew what they did knew that they killed people but around her there was a barrier.

No one spoke of such thing as death, when someone did not reurn from a raid she asumed they were dead but no one ever said it. At least not to her. It was on Yoko's order of couse. He had given that order since he had brought her to the house. He had not wanted her to remember how her family had died.

But now the barrier was broken. There was an actual head rolling at her feet. Before Yoko or Kourone reached her she lost conciousness wondering if this was a nightmare.

*****************************

It seems that she is also a seductress. Kourone said to Yoko stating the obvious. There was no other reason to explain what had happened earlier, nor to explain the sweet calling of her scent. Inviting them just to get a little closer.

"It seems that when she was dancing with Kenji it was released for the first time. And he was so close to her that it caught him off guard and that's why what happened happened" Yoko sighed. he had already made arrangements for her to go livewith another seductress that would train her to use her knew ability. So that she would not be caught off guard by another surprise attack or put someone else in danger.

Missy didn't take well the knews that she would be leaving. "PLease don't send me away. I will control myself. I'll stay away from everyone. Just please don't" She sank to her knees at Yoko's feet. Tears running freely out of the corner of her silver eyes. Yoko didn't know what hurt him more those tears or the thought of her being far away.

"Missy understand that it is for your good. You will be safe and she will train you teach you how to control your newfound ability. Besides I will visit you soon. And whatever you need you'll just have to send word of it." But not even that could make her stop crying and he held her in his arms as she slowly cryied herself to sleep.

***********************

Outside of what would be the seductresses 'School' Missy took one long look at Yoko who was leaning against the opposite wall this caused her neck to complain from looking up too long. "You will come? At least once...?" She half asked half implored a positive answer out of him.

"I will try. But I will not make you a promise that I could not keep." Yoko said not looking at her eyes.

Missy did something they were both used to her doing because of her size. She would give a slight jump clasping her hands behind his neck and wrap her legs around his waist. That was what she did when she wanted to search for something in his eyes. But this time it was different she saw something in his eyes that had never been there before and before she realized it she had kissed him.

Yoko was caught off guard by Missy's kiss but that didn't mean he pulled away instead he turned around and pressed her against the wall until something that sounded like wedding bells rang in the distance and she pulled away and let herself fall to the floor.

"I have to go" she said and Yoko was not sure wether he really wanted her to be away from him for those long two years. "You will come" she said. It was a statement and as she said it that smile she used when she knew she had won an argument creeped to her face.

As always any suggestions reviews or whatever are greatly apreciated but not obligatory


End file.
